Evil was winning
by HimeOumu
Summary: Evil was winning ,, well this was a story for english at first, but i edited it for a hp fanfiction, it was originally two sisters fighting to the death, so Ron might be called a girl LOL, and if kunai shows  it meens wand, or knife ] enjoy and review!


Evil was winning. Ron and Ginny Weasley stand, fighting, a battle to the death. Ginny's usually neat hair was down, covering the cuts her own brother had made. Her powers more stronger then anyone had ever seen.

Rons hair was covered in dirt, and the blood of both him and his sister. Her arm, badly damaged. cut open and hanging down by her side, useless pathetic.

'I've never seen her like this before, she is more powerful then ever!' Ron thought, staring at his sister in shock.

Ginny ran for her brother. Anger in her eyes, a glint ... she was ready to kill.

At last second, Ron moved out of the way, letting his sister smash into the brick wall behind him.

Ginny slowly got to her feet, clutching her head, blood, from her new cut, dripped into her eyes, mixing with her sweat and tears.

Ron, kept his distance from his sister. For the first time in his life he was scared. Scared for his life which could end in seconds. 'Ginny, don't. PLEASE!' He fell to his knees crying.

Ginny didn't give a care for her brother. The anger burned in her eyes like a fire gone wild. Hate, dripping down, like the blood from her head. She couldn't feel no pain, and wouldn't, not even if she remain responsible for the death of her own brother, for the death of a person she had know since her birth. She only had one care anymore, that care was killing her brother, she would never forgive Ron for the death of Harry.

Ron was still crying, he didn't want to kill his own sister .. but it might come down to that ... hopefully not soon.

The truth was Ron had been trying to save Harry, they were all since the day they met him. Ginny, however, wouldn't believe that Ron was trying to help. Everything pointed to Ron killing Harry.

_Ron walked into the room, seeing the wounded male, and rushed straight over to him. He grabbed pulled the knife out of the boys chest, and tried to do the best he could to revive him. Unfortunately his best wasn't good enough. He kneeled down by the body of Harry, and cried. At this point, Ginny walked in, seeing Ron, covered in Harry's blood, holding the knife that was used to kill him. Thinking the worst, Ginny swore revenged on her brother.. She would kill the person who killed the male that she was so close to, the boy she had loved. She would kill the person who killed Harry, even if that person .. was her brother!_

'Ginny just listen! PLEASE! DON'T!' Ron begged once again.

His sister didn't care, she wanted Harry's killer to be on their knees begging for mercy. Ginny wouldn't stop, not untill Harry's killer was dead, and Ron had been the one responsible for their death.

Ron ran towards her Ginny. Ginny spun around to advoid the attack. She turned and punched Ron half way across the street. Ron slowly sat up, a dazed look in his eyes.

'Give up, Ron. This fight is WON!' Ginny screamed, as she slowly walked towards where her brother lay, looking so pathetic, weak, his death was near. Ginny could almost taste it.

Ron staggered to his feet, looking only half focused. He pulled out his wand, so fast it was impossible for the normal eye to see. He realised there was no other way out. He closed his eyes, and cast a non-verbal spell. Her scream viabrated through the street, loud and shrill. Tears dripped from the closed eyes of Ron.

Ron heard Ginny dropping her wand, opening his eyes he found Ginny on her knees, clutching her arm, which Ron had cut with the spell he used.

Ginny only managed to say one word 'Harry ...' She slowly got to her feet, stumbling as she did so.

Ron didn't even look up, he loosened his grip on his wand, he too, could sence that this fight was coming to an end.

'This is for Harry...' Ginny turned around, forcefully ramming the knife into Ron's heart, using the very same knife that had taken the like of Harry. Ginny kneeled by her sisters body, and stared up to the heavens, and for perhaps one of the last times she said the name of the one she had loved ...

'Harry!!' She cried. Her tears spilt onto her dying sisters body. She slowly got up, and walked away, leaving her brother to die...

_**EVIL HAD WON!**_


End file.
